


i don’t want to be alone right now.

by Eatons



Category: high school musical the musical the series, hsmtmts - Fandom, redky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, idk what this is im bored and it’s 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatons/pseuds/Eatons
Summary: i used a prompt generator and this is the prompt i got so,,, enjoy
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), big red/ricky bowen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	i don’t want to be alone right now.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Big Red: i don’t want to be alone right now.”

“hello? Red? it’s 4 in the morning, what do you need?”

he could hear faint sniffles through the phone.

“woah, hey, hey, hey. sh, it’s okay, i’m on my way.”

•••

the Bowen boy snuck around the back of the house and let himself in the basement door.

“Red?” he whispered.

“i’m over here,” Red said, barely audible.

he rushed over to Red’s bed where his boyfriend had his knees pulled up to his head.

“hey, hey. it’s me. what’s up my love?” ricky said as he placed his hand on Big Red’s cheek.

“i don’t know i just- this whole thing with my parents- i can’t do it,” he finally looked up to meet Ricky’s eyes, “i don’t want to be alone right now,” he choked out.

Ricky climbed into the bed next to him and draped his arm around his neck.

“i got you, Red. i’m not going anywhere.” he said as he kissed his boyfriend’s head.

you’re gonna stay?” Red asked hopefully.

Ricky smiled, “i’ll always stay. hell, for you? anything.”


End file.
